Orson Krennic
Orson Krennic was a Human male who served as Director of the Advanced Weapons Research division of the Imperial Security Bureau after the Yuuzhan Vong War. Additionally, he was the commander of the Starkiller up to the beginning of the Second Galactic Civil War. Born on Lexrul in 7 BBY, Krennic began his career as a Lieutenant Commander in the Galactic Empire. Following the formation of the New Galactic Empire in 12 ABY and the official conclusion of the Galactic Civil War in 16 ABY, he was promoted to commander and later the fleet equivalent of admiral. Persistent and ambitious, Krennic was instrumental in the development and construction of the Empire's Starkiller superweapon. An old friend of crystallographer Galen Montferrat, Krennic manipulated the brilliant scientist into researching synthetic kyber crystals under the pretext of researching sustainable energy. In reality, Krennic weaponized Montferrat's research for the battle station's superlaser, hoping this would place him above his long-time rivals–the Hux family– and win the favor of Emperor Dantius Palpatine. Krennic was also held accountable for security of the project, quelling rumors of the Empire's secret enterprise for the two decades of its assembly. Biography Early life Orson Callan Krennic was a Human male born in Sativran City on the planet Lexrul in the year 7 BBY. At the age of fifteen, he earned a place in the Galactic Empire's Future Program on Brentaal, wherein he met and befriended the brothers and fellow students Galen and Jhared Montferrat. Jhared, the older of the two brothers, eventually transitioned into a role in the Imperial Starfleet whilst Galen continued in the ways of science. The two worked well together, but Galen shrank in the shadow of Krennic's personality and charisma. Although Krennic's listed area of excellence was architecture, his counselors noted that Krennic's ability to manipulate and read others was just as effective. After a time in the program, he was offered a position in the Imperial Engineering Corps and joined it, which led to him supervising large onworld and deep space construction projects. This increased influence allowed Krennic to land Galen a visiting professorship at the Imperial Academy of Science and Methodology at the time when Montferrat had focused on kyber crystal research. Constructing Superweapons Krennic grew to become a member of the New Galactic Empire's Strategic Advisory Cell, and, despite publicly still being represented as a member of the Corps of Engineers, only those within the cell were aware of Krennic's involvement as a member of the top-secret Imperial Department of Military Research. At a meeting discussing the schematics for the Starkiller obtained by the Empire following the Battle of Geonosis in 26 ABY, it was argued whether the Empire could create such a weapon before the Confederates were able to. Krennic met with Colonel Guss Grave to discuss the weapon, within which Grave suggested combining the Starkiller plans with that of the Composite Beam Superlaser design by building the superlaser into the base of the Confederate superweapon. Krennic found the idea promising and suggested using the work of his former colleague Galen Montferrat. Montferrat had been focusing his research on how crystals could be used to supply power, and had most recently focused on kyber crystals. Galen was currently imprisoned by the Confederates on Vallt, but Krennic believed that the research could be weaponized. Grave agreed to letting Krennic arrange for his rescue, yet Krennic had to do so without making the Empire's involvement clear. Rescue on Vallt Krennic enlisted the help of smuggler Has Obitt to travel to the planet of Merj, where they and a team of other smugglers captured two Confederate Morseerian scientists. Going to Vallt disguised as employees of Zerpen Industries, the company that Galen Montferrat belonged to, Krennic arranged for the two scientists to be received by the Confederacy in exchange for Galen and few other POW's. Upon making their way off the planet, they were intercepted by a Confederate warship. Krennic called for assistance from Commander Prakas, who arrived in a Quasar Fire-class bulk cruiser and opened fire on Vallt, destroying the Keep where Galen had been kept, much to their distaste. In an attempt to persuade Galen to leave his strictly pacifist ways, Krennic took them to Galen's home planet of Grange, which had come under siege. Galen, however, maintained his resolve to stay neutral in the Yuuzhan Vong War: Despite his fierce desire for the engineer's knowledge and talents, Krennic knew that Galen would have to mostly come to his own decision based on knowledge as opposed to being quickly and simply persuaded. Rebirth of the Geonosian hive Upon return from Vallt, Krennic arranged for a meeting with Geonosian archduke Poggle the Lesser who was a prisoner at the Empire's Internment camp on Geonosis. Using his knowledge of the Geonosians from his studies as part of the Strategic Advisory Cell, Krennic appealed to Poggle and the work of his hive in the construction of the Droid Army and the Starkiller plans. Knowing that the hives on Geonosis would turn back to their native barbaric infighting at the lack of their archduke and any construction projects, Poggle agreed to assist in the construction of the battle station. Not long later, Galen Montferrat came to Krennic with plans for an energy facility project the two could embark on together, which Krennic promptly declined. Mas Amedda arranged for a meeting with Krennic to discuss his unauthorized attack on Vallt and his interrogation of Poggle, yet Krennic's overall progress towards the creation of the Starkiller won him Amedda's favor. Krennic then attended a reunion, where he witnessed Galen be accused of siding with the Yuuzhan Vong for not actively assisting the Empire since his capture on Vallt, much to Krennic's approval. Krennic joined Poggle back on his home planet of Geonosis, where he endured observing days of gladiatorial games in the Petranaki arena, held in celebration of Meckgin. Here, Poggle announced that the hive would be constructing the Starkiller superweapon, following which the Geonosians cheered and returned to intensified combat. The troubled birth of the Starkiller project Poggle reasoned that making the drones perform work beneath their skill level would increase their ultimate output - despite not being entirely sold on this philosophy, the Geonosians began making significant progress on constructing the Starkiller weapon. In an attempt to bring more favor from Galen, Krennic arranged for espionage charges against him to be dropped - Krennic reasoned that gaining more favor from Galen would make him more likely to join the project when Krennic revealed it to him, and that in turn would give Krennic more influence in the Empire and lead to Krennic not having to report to Van Tarkin, whom he despised. Krennic contacted Galen and informed him of a job at Helical HyperCom at a large production facility on Lokori, in an attempt to have the mundane nature of the facility, as well as the continuous Yuuzhan Vong attacks on the planet, lead Galen to become more desperate for a fulfilling job. Woken up one night by his com-link, Krennic was suddenly informed that the Starkiller's infancy was in jeopardy, with the Geonosian drones turning back and destroying their three months worth of work as well as the marines who occupied the facility. Poggle revealed that he had given the drones the order to rebel, and escaped from their internment camp to return to Count Dooku, dealing a massive blow to Krennic's reputation. Not long after Krennic's betrayal by Poggle the Lesser, the Yuuzhan Vong War ended. Krennic met with the Ersos on Kanzi following news that Galen had been offered a permanent administrative position on Lokori. Krennic then offered Galen a position as part of Project Celestial Power, which Krennic implied would have the primary focus of bringing power to planets ravaged by the Yuuzhan Vong War—Galen accepted this position and would work on Bastion in a new facility. Galen Erso began intense research on the kyber crystals Krennic had provided him with, whilst Brendal Hux met with Krennic in a shipyard in Kartoosh—here, Krennic explained the potential power of the Starkiller project, which Hux regarded with mild skepticism, as well as announcing his plans to select certain worlds for the exclusive mining of resources essential to the construction of the superweapon. Hux found favor in Krennic's promises and allowed Krennic to overreach his authority in order to gain the resources needed and put them tighter into Hux's own grasp. Krennic would use Has Obitt and other smugglers to perform smuggling operations which would require the Empire to take complete control over mining corporations—this would give Krennic the resources he needed and turn the smugglers against the Empire, which Krennic could later use to his advantage to oppose anyone who tried to circumvent his advancement of power. Lyra Erso grew wary of the Empire's true intentions for Project Celestial Power and the Empire and informed Galen of this. Krennic had access to surveillance recordings and grew wary of Lyra's influence on Galen. Personality and traits Orson Krennic was a human male with short gray hair, blue eyes, and light skin. He wore a white Imperial military uniform, similar to those used by members of the ISB, like Colonel Wullf Yularen, with an unusual addition of a white cape not commonly seen on other Imperial officers. Krennic sought to earn the favor of Emperor Dantius Palpatine, using his knowledge of the Empire's system to manipulate it and ascend in the Imperial hierarchy. He was known to be unpredictable and volatile. During his time as part of the Futures Program, Krennic was renowned for his "nocturnal carousing" and partying, as well as frequently coming to Galen's rescue to ward off his tormentors. He had a high opinion of his own skills and felt that he deserved respect. He was not afraid to go toe-to-toe with other highly placed officials of the New Galactic Empire, such as Mas Amedda and Kylo Ren, though, in the case of the latter, quite foolishly. He even had the audacity to make a direct request of Ren, for an audience with the Emperor no less, and ask if he could be put in charge of the Starkiller, which led the irritated Dark Jedi to Force-choke him. Many believed Krennic was devoid of many human qualities such as compassion, mercy and regard for innocent lives. Additionally, he remarked on the subsequent cloud of flame and smoke as something of beauty, unremorseful of having just murdered hundreds of thousands of innocent people. He was also dismissive of the Force and its importance in the galaxy. He also ordered for the execution of the scientists on Eadu despite Galen having just admitted to being the traitor among the development staff. He also showed at least some sadism, as after knocking Galen to the ground, Krennic proceeded to gloat about his use of the Starkiller in the destruction of Jedha City. He was also shown to be somewhat sarcastic, especially when irritated with his underlings incompetence, as upon witnessing the explosions triggered by the Rebel forces alongside everyone else in Citadel Tower, Krennic bluntly yelled to the present personnel (who were still staring out towards the area the explosions were at) "Are we blind?!" before ordering the deployment of the base's garrison to drive off the attackers. In battle, Krennic had a DT-29 heavy blaster pistol in which he owned personally. Appearances Notes and references }} Category:Architects Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Officers of the New Galactic Empire Category:Galactic Empire science and engineering personnel